Liebe, Hass  und trotzdem: Schicksal
by Lord of Slytherin
Summary: House lässt seinen Gedanken über Cameron freien Lauf, alles andere könnt ihr selber lesen . Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Liebe, Hass und trotzdem: Schicksal**

_Anmerkung der Autorin: House M.D. gehört nicht mir. _

_Die Welt ist so grausam…_

"_Layla, got me on my knees, Layla._

_I'm begging, Darling, please Layla!"_

Mit aufgesetzten Kopfhörern fing Dr. Gregory House, Chef des Referats für Diagnostische Medizin, Nephrologe und Spezialist für Infektionskrankheiten am Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital (PPTH) in New Jersey, im Takt zu Eric Claptons „Layla (Unplugged)" seinen grau-roten Stoffball auf, um ihn senkrecht wieder in die Luft zu werfen und diesen Vorgang zig mal zu wiederholen.

Vor den Scheiben seines dämmrigen Büros prasselte schon lange der Regen vor sich hin. Es herrschte völlige Stille, abgesehen von dem sachten Geräusch, dass von House und seinem Ball ausging.

Vieles ging ihm durch den Kopf:

Sein letzter Patient, dessen Schmerzmittelabhängigkeit ihn an seine denken ließ (und ihn prompt eine Vicodin einnehmen ließ).

Stacy, unter deren Anwesenheit er noch immer litt, denn sie war für ihn ein Symbol für seine glückliche Vergangenheit und was er damals, im Gegensatz zu heute, gehabt hatte: Ein gesundes Bein, Liebe, Geborgenheit.

Auch seien drei Helferlein kamen ihm in den Sinn: Chase, dessen smartes Aussehen schon beinahe ätzend war; Foreman, von dem er sich nicht sicher war, ob er ihn mögen oder hassen sollte; und schließlich Cameron, über der am liebsten gar nicht nachdenken wollte. Sie führte ihn immer gleich zum Gedanken an Stacy zurück, also schlug er sich das alles aus dem Kopf und stand auf, um sich im Besprechungszimmer nebenan einen Kaffee zu machen.

Er nahm die Köpfhörer ab, bewaffnete sich mit seinem Gehstock und humpelte in Richtung Glastür. Als er sie gerade öffnen wollte, sah er, dass Cameron noch am Konferenztisch saß, mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewandt.

Ohne einen Laut zu verursachen, öffnete und schloss er die Tür. Genauso geräuschlos bewegte er sich auf Cameron zu, wenngleich sein Bein auch höllisch wehtat bei der unangenehmen Bewegung des Schleichens (‚Memo an mich selbst: Vicodin nehmen!').

Er beugte sich etwas zu ihr hinunter und sagte lautstark: „So spät noch hier?!" Cameron zuckte heftig zusammen und fuhr augenblicklich herum. House bemerkte, wie sich ihr Brustkorb schneller als normal hob und senkte und stellte sich vor, wie schnell ihr Puls jetzt wohl schlagen mochte. Er bedachte sie eines ausdruckslosen Blickes und humpelte zur Kaffeemaschine hinüber. Er betrachtete das Gerät einige Augenblicke lang vorsichtig von allen Seiten, bis Cameron, die sich mittlerweile von ihrem Schrecken erholt hatte, mit einem Seufzer aufstand und sich vor House schob, um ihm diese Herausforderung abzunehmen. House blieb hinter ihr stehen und erhaschte einen Blick auf Camerons Uhr, die ihm 19:30 Uhr anzeigte. Er hob eine Augenbraue und beschloss, weiterhin im Büro zu bleiben. In seiner Wohnung würden ihn nur Stille und Einsamkeit erwarten.

Cameron drehte sich zu ihm um. „Was machen Sie so spät eigentlich noch hier?" House sah sie skeptisch an: „Dasselbe könnte ich Sie fragen." Camerons Gesichtsausdruck blieb unverändert ernst: „Sie könnten auch versuchen, Fragen nicht mit Gegenfragen zu beantworten." House hätte beinahe geschmunzelt. „Was soll ich zu Hause, wenn die Gesellschaft hier doch unendlich viel besser ist?"

Er hätte alles gegeben, um Camerons verdatterten Gesichtsausdruck auf Fotopapier festhalten zu können. „Seien Sie so nett und bringen mir den Kaffee, wenn er fertig ist. Danke." House hatte sich bereits umgedreht und war mit seinem letzten Wort in seinem Büro verschwunden. Er hinterließ im Besprechungszimmer eine verdatterte Cameron, in deren Kopf nun einiges durcheinander flog: ‚Er mag mich nicht. Aber meine Gesellschaft ist natürlich unendlich viel besser.'

Irritiert drehte sie sich um und goss House den frisch gebrühten Kaffe in seine matt-rote Keramiktasse. Als Cameron das Büro ihres Chefs betrat, war dieser wieder mit seinem Ball zugange, hatte jetzt aber den Kopfhörer von der Anlage abgeklemmt, sodass „Layla" durch den ganzen Raum schallte. House hatte Cameron seit ihrem Eintreten in sein Büro fixiert und nahm den durchdringenden Blick auch nicht von ihr, als er ihr die Tasse abnahm. Zuerst hatte Cameron ihn etwas unsicher angesehen, nun erwiderte sie seinen Blick jedoch ebenso hartnäckig.

Als das Lied zu Ende war, hoffte Cameron, House würde irgendetwas sagen, doch mit einem hatte sie nicht gerechnet: Der Repeat-Taste. Das Lied begann erneut die akustische Leere des Büros zu füllen und es war ja auch nicht so, dass Cameron dieses Lied nicht gefallen hätte – wenn House nur etwas gesagt hätte, als sie einfach nur anzustarren und abwesend seine Tasse zu halten. Wie sie jetzt merkte, hatte er begonnen, sie von oben nach unten zu mustern. Camerons Puls ging schneller, als sie bemerkte, dass dies hier nicht der typische „Everybody lies"-Blick war, den ihr Chef sonst zu tragen pflegte.

Sein bloßes Angestarre begann ihr allmählich zu gefallen, doch dann: „Gute Nacht, Cameron." Seine Worte waren kühl und schon während des Sprechens hatte er sich seinem PC-Monitor zugewandt. Nun trank er endlich seinen Kaffee und seine hübsche Assistenzärztin schien für ihn zu Luft geworden zu sein. Diese wiederum fühlte sich zwar ziemlich vor den Kopf gestoßen, bemerkte aber das etwas verwirrte, wenn nicht sogar verärgerte Funkeln in House' Blick. „Gute Nacht."

Sie sah zu, dass sie schnell ihre Sachen im Besprechungsraum zusammenpackte, um diese unangenehme Szene zu verlassen.

--

_By the way: Gefundene Fehler sind im Fundbüro abzugeben, nicht bei mir _


	2. Chapter 2

[_Nächster Tag, 9:30 Uhr, Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital_

Die Glastür öffnete sich und seine drei Helferlein sahen auf, als House das Besprechungszimmer betrat. Cameron betrachtete ihn sehr viel länger als die beiden Männer, mit der stillen Hoffnung, er würde ihr irgendein Zeichen geben, sie noch mal ansehen wie am Vorabend. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah, House sah (abgesehen von der Kaffeemaschine) gar niemanden an.

Nachdem er sich Kaffee eingeschenkt und von selbigem einen Schluck genommen hatte, grummelte er etwas, das sich wie „Symptome?" anhörte und stellte sich an die Weißwandtafel. Sein Blick überbrachte jedem die Botschaft, dass er jetzt lieber im tiefsten Sibirien in Unterhosen gestanden hätte, als hier im Princeton Plainsboro, bei der Arbeit.

„Wir haben noch keinen neuen Patienten."

Dass als nächstes Cuddy den Raum betreten würde sah man bereits an dem genervten Augenverdrehen von Seiten House. ‚Ich werde ihr niemals einen ganzen Tag entwischen!', dachte sich der Arzt genervt und betrachtete seine Chefin grimmig.

Diese jedoch sah nicht grimmig, sondern vielmehr zutiefst erzürnt aus, was ganz zu ihren lautstarken Worten passte: „ES REICHT MIR ENDGÜLTIG!"

Die drei am Tisch tauschten unheilvolle Blicke aus, während House nur die Augen schloss, seufzte und in sein Büro ging – gefolgt von einer stampfenden Cuddy. In seinem Büro angekommen, ließ seine Chefin nicht einmal die Tür zufallen (was auch nicht viel brächte, wollte man ungehört sein), bevor sie anfing, sich aufzuregen. „Es reicht mir wirklich, House! Entweder, Sie lernen das Motorradfahren oder ich schmeiße Sie raus, wenn Sie länger wie eine gesenkte Sau auf den Parkplatz rasen!" House sah sie gespielt entrüstet an, doch jeder sah seinen Groll: „Wer unterstellt mir bitte so was?!" – „Ein Rollstuhlfahrer, SCHON wieder!" – „Was hätte ihm denn passieren können?! Gelähmt ist er ja schon! Aber, oh, warten Sie, vielleicht hätte er ja wieder laufen können, WENN ICH IHN ERWISCHT HÄTTE!" House schlug seinen Stock auf die Fensterbank, an die er sich eigentlich hatte lehnen wollen. Sein Blick hätte Cuddy beinahe getötet. Die drei Assistenzärzte betrachteten die Szene gebannt durch die Glaswand, so wütend hatten sie House noch nie erlebt. Genau wie Cuddy: „Mein Gott, House. Mäßigen Sie sich! Ich komme später noch mal…" Sie wandte sich zum Gehen, ihr verwunderter Blick unübersehbar.

House schloss die Lamellen und ließ sich in seinen Schreibtischsessel fallen. Zurückgelehnt, die Augen geschlossen und tief Luft holend, rieb er sich die Stirn. Er wollte allein sein, seine Ruhe haben. Die vergangene Nacht war der Horror gewesen, er hatte kaum geschlafen, weil sich tausende Gedanken in seinem Kopf freundlich gegrüßt und sich gegenseitig die Klinke in die Hand gegeben hatten, zudem schmerzte sein Bein noch immer stärker als sonst.

Diese Sache mit Cameron wollte ihn einfach nicht loslassen. Die Tatsache, dass sie jetzt leise sein Büro betrat und ihn vorsichtig ansah, machte es ihm nicht wirklich leichter. Sie hielt eine Tasse dampfenden Kaffee in der Hand, offenbar frisch aufgebrüht (ganz im Gegensatz zu der abgekühlten Brühe in der Tasse auf House' Schreibtisch).

Ihre zögernden Bewegungen, der fast ängstliche Blick und ihr lautloses Schleichen, all das besänftigte ihn ungemein. Er merkte, wie ein leichtes Ziehen in seiner Bauchgegend aufkam, als er in ihre Augen blickte und auch ein leichtes Schaudern konnte er nicht unterdrücken. Sie reichte ihm die dampfende Tasse und er nahm sehr schnell den wohligen Geruch wahr, der auf ihn zuströmte. Als er ihr die Tasse abnahm und ihre Hände sich berührten, wurde es ihm zuviel Ziehen im Magen und zuviel Herzklopfen bis zum Hals. Er räusperte sich und zog die Tasse so schnell zu sich, dass ein gutes Drittel des Kaffees sich über seine Knie und den Teppich ergossen. Er stellte die Tasse ab, stand auf und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum – erneut eine verdutzte Cameron zurücklassend, für die die letzte Nacht sicherlich nicht weniger schlaflos vergangen war.


	3. Chapter 3

Mit herzlichem Dank an krümelsophie für all die ausführlichen und sehr konstruktiven Kommentare, ich habe mich ungemein gefreut!

Es liegt in diesem Chap eine winzig kleine Überarbeitung vor, wer die Reviews liest, wird wissen, was ich meine ;)

---

[_Gleicher Tag, Parkplatz des Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital_

Ein zutiefst verärgerter Nephrologe hinkte schnellen Schrittes, nun ja, verhältnismäßig schnellen Schrittes, und mehr als grimmig dreinblickend auf sein Motorrad zu. Er setzte seinen Helm auf, stieg auf seine Maschine und fuhr in Richtung seiner Wohnung.

Das Kaffee-auf-die-Hose-schütten-und-das-auch-noch-in-Gegenwart-von-Cameron-(oder-gerade-wegen-ihr?)-Erlebnis war House mehr als unangenehm gewesen. Nicht nur sein Stolz, sondern auch seine viel zu heißen Knie beschwerten sich mächtig über sein Benehmen.

Er grämte sich, bis er auf dem Parkplatz seines Hauses hielt und vom Motorrad abstieg. Dann grämte er sich noch viel mehr, weil er seinen Haustür- wie auch seinen Wohnungsschlüssel in seinem Büro hatte liegen lassen. ‚Vielleicht wäre es doch klüger, alle Schlüssel zusammenzuführen…' Er grummelte verärgert vor sich hin und wollte gerade wieder seinen Helm aufsetzen, als bemerkte, dass gleich hinter ein Auto hielt. Seine unheilvolle Ahnung sollte sich nicht bestätigen: Es war nicht Cameron, die ihm seinen Schlüssel brachte, sondern Wilson. Verdutzt starrte er ihn an. „Was machst du denn hier?!" Sein Freund grinste und warf die Autotür zu, schloss den Wagen ab, ging die paar Stufen zu House' Haustür (Anm. d. Autorin: Welch Wortspiel!) hinauf und sagte: „Ich lasse dich deine Jeans wechseln." House grummelte erneut und ging an Wilson vorbei ins Treppenhaus. „Du hast dir also wegen Cameron…", sein Freund zögerte kurz, „…die Hosen nass gemacht?" House blieb abrupt auf der Treppe stehen und sah seinen Freund etwas entsetzt an. „Oh komm, du weißt, dass das nicht so gemeint ist." Wilson konnte sich tatsächlich ein Grinsen verkneifen.

„Es war nicht _wegen ihr_, sondern lediglich _in ihrer Anwesenheit_." – „Und wie kam es, dass der unfehlbare Dr. Gregory House sich Kaffee auf die Hose kippt?" House schaute ihn ärgerlich an. „Ich hatte einen Krampfanfall und schmiss meine Tasse um..." Inzwischen waren sie an der Tür zu House' Wohnung angekommen und der Eigentümer wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass sein Gefährte ihm aufschloss.

In der Wohnung angekommen, schnappte House sich eine Fernbedienung vom Sideboard, schaltete seine Anlage ein, drehte „On the Beach" von Chris Rea so laut auf, dass kein Gespräch mehr möglich sein konnte, schmiss die Fernbedienung auf das Sofa und ging in sein Schlafzimmer. Kurz darauf kam er mit einer neuen Jeans wieder raus und wollte grade ins Bad um die Ecke gehen, als ihm auffiel, dass die Musik leiser war, als vor einer knappen Minute. Er sah Wilson fragend an, woraufhin dieser nur sagte: „Ich mag den Song nicht. Wirklich." Kopfschüttelnd begab House sich ins Bad, wusch sich, zog sich die frische Jeans an und setzte sich anschließend aufs Sofa. Wilson nahm neben ihm Platz und betrachtete seinen Freund, der abwesend mit seinem Gehstock hantierte. „Komm schon, du stehst auf sie." House sah ihn ausdruckslos an. Ganz entgegen Wilsons Vermutung sagte er nichts. Er guckte auch nicht komisch. Er war irgendwie…irgendwie nicht House. Tief einatmend legte er den Kopf zurück und starrte die Decke an. „Ich weiß es nicht." Ein Seitenblick von House verriet Wilson, dass House sich wirklich nicht sicher war. Oder sich zumindest nicht sicher sein wollte.

Die Stille wurde jäh durch ein viel zu lautes Piepsen zerrissen, an welchem House' Pieper schuld war – oder vielmehr Foreman, der House darüber informierte, dass sie mittlerweile doch einen neuen Patienten hatten.


	4. Chapter 4

Nur für euch habe ich in Sachen Facharbeit richtig reingeklotzt und grade das vierte Kapitel fertiggestellt. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß damit!

---

[_Zwei Stunden später, House' Büro_

Seine Lakaien hatten die Differenzialdiagnose bereits hinter sich und House selbst interessierte sich recht wenig für den Fall. Nein, eigentlich interessierte er sich überhaupt nichts dafür. Er war gerade dabei, nichts zu tun, als Cameron hereinplatzte und ihm etwas von irgendwelchen Tests erzählte, doch House hörte ihr überhaupt nicht zu. Ihre Worte klangen für ihn, als stünde sie irgendwo im Kongo und würde durch ein überdimensionales Rohr zu ihm sprechen.

„House, hören Sie mir überhaupt zu?!" Die Hände auf seinen Schreibtisch gestützt stand sie da und sah ihn halb verärgert, halb erwartungsvoll an. Er schaute zu ihr. „Haben Sie Lust heute Abend essen zu gehen?" House was mindestens genauso überrascht über seine Worte wie Cameron selbst. „Ähm… Geht es Ihnen gut? Sie sehen blass aus." House hätte am liebsten die Augen verdreht. ‚Natürlich bin ich blass! Und wenn es nach mir ginge würde ich am liebsten auch noch im Boden versinken.' Er sah sie angesäuert an, stand auf und ging zur Tür. Als er sie öffnete blieb er stehen und drehte sich halb zu der jungen Frau. Er wusste selbst nicht, wieso er es tat. „Ja oder nein?" Cameron sah ihn ziemlich verwundert an. „Ja.", erwiderte sie etwas zögerlich und irritiert. Er drehte sich weg. „Gerne." Es kam so leise über ihre Lippen gehuscht, dass House es fast nicht gehört hätte. Er lächelte und verließ den Raum.

[_Fünf Minuten später, Wilsons Büro_

„Ha! Ich wusste es!" – „Jaja, du wusstest es. _Ich_ aber nicht! Und das ist der springende Punkt. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das alles will." Wilson musste über seinen Freund lächeln. „Natürlich willst du das. Hör endlich auf vor dir selbst wegzurennen. Es wird dir schon nichts passieren, wenn du dich endlich mal deinen Gefühlen stellst. Findest du nicht, dass du lange genug gelitten hast?" Er stand nun seinem Freund gegenüber, welcher ihn mit leicht hängendem Kopf sehr ernst ansah. „Ja, habe ich. Aber ich will nicht, dass sie unter mir leidet. So wie…" – „…Stacy, ich weiß. Aber Allison ist nicht Stacy. Sie ist nicht mal _wie_ Stacy." – „Du nennst sie Allison?!" Wilson schaute House verdutzt an. „Äh, natürlich." – „Ist sie auch schon Bestandteil deiner erotischen Träume? ‚Mhh, Allison…'" Wilson lachte. „Hör auf, dich mit kindischem Zynismus aus der Unterhaltung zu retten." Er schnappte sich seinen Autoschlüssel und lächelte House an. „Lass uns was essen gehen."

[_Eine Stunde später, wieder in House Büro_ (ich spring sprunghaft heute Flachwitz reißt)

House konnte so unmöglich arbeiten. 90 seiner Konzentration lagen bei Cameron, 8 bei dem, was Wilson gesagt hatte, 1 beim Gedanken, Cuddy könnte ihn erneut belästigen und 1 bei seinem Patienten.

Sie ist nicht mal wie Stacy…findest du nicht, dass du lange genug gelitten hast?… 

Wilsons Stimme hallte in seinem Kopf, es wollte ihn einfach nicht loslassen. Er wollte sich ja losreißen, er wusste nur nicht wie. Das Dilemma beendete Cuddy, die nun eintrat, House bedeutungsvoll ansah und sich auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch setzte.

„House, ich meine es _wirklich_ ernst. Sie müssen vorsichtiger fahren. Ich kann Ihnen vieles durchgehen lassen, aber nicht alles, auch nicht Ihre gefährliche Raserei. Sie schrecken nicht nur unsere Patienten ab, sondern sind auch noch gefährlich." House sah sie desinteressiert an. „Ich weiß", brummelte er. Cuddy zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich weiß es wirklich.", sagte House, diesmal mit Nachdruck. Cuddy lächelte: „Gut. Aber da wäre noch etwas…" Cuddy wurde von Cameron unterbrochen, die nun das Büro vom Besprechungszimmer aus betrat, eine Patientenakte auf dem Arm und sichtlich vertieft. Als sie aufsah und bemerkte, dass House und Cuddy sie erwartungsvoll anstarrten, erschrak sie. „Oh, Entschuldigung, ich dachte hier wäre niemand." Hastet verließ sie rückwärts wieder das Büro. House sah ihr nach. Als Cuddy gerade wieder ansetzen wollte, rief er: „Cameron!", sodass diese wieder das Büro betrat und ihren Vorgesetzten erwartungsvoll ansah. „Ich verdurste." House gespielt weinerlicher Unterton brachte sie zu einem leichten Lächeln. „Um acht." Sie schaute ihn etwas erschrocken an und blinzelte kurz zu Cuddy. „Bei mir.", fügte er ernst hinzu. Während Cameron nickte und, bemüht niemanden anzusehen, den Raum verließ, war Cuddy jetzt unübersehbar überrascht. „Ist das ein Date?!" House sah Cuddy perplex an. Er hatte doch tatsächlich völlig vergessen, dass sie überhaupt da war. Jetzt musste eine Ausrede her. „Ja. Es wird eine Orgie, Chase und Foreman kommen auch. Wollen Sie mitmachen?" Er nahm schnell eine Vicodin, was nicht so sehr an den Schmerzen, sondern vielmehr an seiner Nervosität lag. Cuddy verdrehte die Augen. Sie schien ihm zu glauben, dass er eine außerordentliche Besprechung mit seinen Helferlein abhalten wollte. „Was ich Ihnen noch zu sagen habe ist, dass Sie das Krankenhaus nicht beliebig oft und lange verlassen können. Es gibt hier so etwas wie geregelte Dienstzeiten. Halten Sie sich daran."

Cuddy hatte den Raum verlassen und House lehnte sich zurück, atmete erleichtert aus und schloss die Augen. Die Wirkung des Vicodin bahnte sich an. Und er freute sich darauf…

Was House nicht wusste: Cuddy traf Wilson auf dem Flur, welcher sie schon erwartungsvoll ansah. „Und, hast du's gemerkt?" – „Natürlich." Cuddy sah ihn grinsend an. Wilson schaute sie immer gespannter an, ob sie noch etwas sagen würde, doch sie schwieg. „Ach komm schon. Du weißt mehr!" Sie grinste noch etwas breiter. „Ja, das weiß ich wohl. Er hat ein Date mit Cameron." Wilson sah aus, als wäre Mutter Theresa vor ihm aufgetaucht. „Er hat – was?! Ich glaub's nicht!" Er lachte. „Na geht doch." Cuddy nickte kichernd und ihre Wege trennten sich wieder.


	5. Chapter 5

[gleiche Zeit, House' Büro

Er hörte, wie sich die Tür öffnete und wusste, dass es jetzt seinen bestellten Kaffee bekommen würde. Cameron stellte die Tasse auf den Schreibtisch, sah ihn an, und wartete darauf, dass er die Augen öffnen würde. Doch er tat es nicht, denn er wollte sich dieses Gefühl des Highseins nicht durch visuelle Reize kaputtmachen. Und Cameron war ein visueller Reiz im doppelten Sinne. House vernahm ein leises Rascheln und stellte sich vor, wie sie jetzt mit verschränkten Armen vor ihm stand und ihn sehr ernst und etwas ungeduldig ansah. Als er kurz ein Auge öffnete, erfuhr er Bestätigung. Er schloss es wieder, atmete ein, zog die Augenbrauen hoch, sah dann Cameron an, und fragte: „Ist irgendwas?" – „Sie sind high." Es war ein klarer Vorwurf. House wusste ohnehin nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte und wurde glücklicherweise von Wilson abgelenkt, der auf dem Flur stand und die Szene beobachtete – unfähig, nicht zu grinsen. Auch Cameron bemerkte das jetzt, schoss beiden einen wütenden Blick zu und verließ die Abteilung durch den Besprechungsraum. House stand auf, nahm sich Stock und Tasse und verließ nun seinerseits sein Büro und Richtung Flur. Sein unheilvoller Blick, den er Wilson zuschoss signalisierte diesem, dass House genau wie Cameron wusste, was gespielt wurde. „Kann eigentlich niemand in diesem Laden auch nur ein Mal die Klappe halten?!" – „Hey, freu dich doch! Du hast seit langer Zeit endlich mal wieder ein Date." – „Ob das nach ihrem tödlichen Blick von eben noch immer so ist, bezweifle ich." – „Weswegen ist sie sauer?" House sah seinen Freund von der Seite her an. „Entweder wegen deinem dämlichen Grinsen oder weil du dämlich gegrinst hast. Such dir was aus." – „Und du bist völlig davon überzeugt, dass es nicht deinetwegen war?" Wilson wurde ernst. Aber House' Rettung vor dieser Gesprächswendung nahte. Sie bogen um die Ecke und House beschleunigte seinen Schritt in Richtung Aufzüge. „Wo willst du hin?!" Wilson blieb stehen, House betrat den Aufzug. „Ich habe das Bedürfnis zu joggen. Vielleicht sogar zu sprinten?" Er sah gespielt nachdenklich in die Luft. „Ja, ich denke, frische Luft tut mir sicher gut." Als letztes sah er Wilsons Augenverdrehen und wie sich sein Freund abwandte, dann schloss sich die Aufzugtür.

House legte den Kopf in den Nacken, schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft. Er hatte es versaut. Allerdings war ihm nicht danach, es dabei zu belassen.

Als sich die Aufzugtür öffnete, setzte er seinen Weg angespannt fort. Als er beim Labor angekommen war, blieb er vor der Glastür stehen. Er sah Cameron zu, wie sie Blutproben des Patienten ansah, was eigentlich völlig unnötig war. Sie war sauer. Auch das sah House.

Leise trat er ein. Cameron sah auf, versetzte House einen kühlen Blick und wandte sich dann wieder ihren Blutproben zu. ‚Eiskalt. Mal wieder.', dachte sich House und ging langsam auf sie zu. Kurz vor Cameron blieb er stehen und lehnte sich an den Tisch, auf dem auch Camerons Mikroskop stand. Cameron konzentrierte sich zwar (scheinbar) weiter auf die Blutproben, aber dennoch entging ihr nicht, dass House nervös seinen Stock immer wieder ein kleines bisschen hob und wieder fallen ließ. Er war nervös. Und er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Es besänftigte sie auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise.

Sie hatte vorhin das Büro wütend verlassen. Es störte sie, dass House der Realität flüchtete, indem er Vicodin nahm. Okay, eigentlich hatte sie das heute zum ersten Mal gestört. Und eigentlich hatte es sie noch nicht einmal richtig gestört. Sie war einfach aufgewühlt. Aber Wilsons Grinsen war ihr wirklich gegen den Strich gegangen. Sie konnte es ja verstehen, wenn House sich seinem Freund mitteilte, aber dieser musste ja dann nicht gleich übertreiben. Oder hatte er gegrinst, weil er die Information gar nicht von House bekommen hatte…?  
Als sie gerade geistesabwesend mittels eines Rädchens an der Seite des Mikroskops die Schärfe verstellte, spürte sie, dass eine warme Hand sich um ihre legte. Erschrocken sah sie House an. „Steht das Date noch?" House sah sie vorsichtige an und lächelte kaum merklich. „Äh…ja…", antwortete ihm sein Gegenüber heiser. „Gut." Er nickte sachte, nahm seine Hand von ihrer und verließ dann das Labor.


	6. Chapter 6

-G_leiche Zeit, Labor-_

Cameron wusste nicht, was sie denken sollte. Was hatte House eigentlich vor?

Er benahm sich in letzter Zeit mehr als nur verdächtig. Es war ja nicht so, als würde sie sich nicht freuen, dass er sie zu sich einlud, aber jetzt war sie noch verwirrter, als ohnehin schon. Würde das heute Abend wirklich ein Date mit House werden oder bildete sie sich etwas darauf ein? Sie wusste ja nicht mal, ob er nur sie zu sich eingeladen hatte. Und wieso ging er soweit, sie zu berühren? Das hatte er sonst auch nie getan. Okay, er hatte sie auch nie zu sich eingeladen. Schon gar nicht vor den Augen (bzw. Ohren) seiner Chefin. Er verhielt sich komisch.

Und Camerons Magen spielte noch immer verrückt. Ihr war nach wie vor heiß. House' Berührung kam so unvermittelt, dass sie das Gefühl gehabt hatte, ihr Herz hätte einen Herzschlag ausgesetzt. Sie hatte sich gewünscht, er würde seine Hand nie wieder zurückziehen. Ihr hätte klar sein sollen, dass es nur ein taktisches Manöver gewesen war, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen…

_-__Wenige Minuten später, Dach des Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospitals-_

House starrte völlig abwesend vor sich hin. Es war klar, dass wenn Cuddy ihn jetzt hier finden würde, es gar nicht glimpflich für ihn ausgehen würde. Es interessierte ihn allerdings sehr wenig.

Er war ungemein aufgewühlt. Er wusste nicht, wieso er Cameron nach einem Date gefragt hatte. Er wusste nicht, warum er sie zu sich eingeladen hatte. Er wusste nicht, wieso er seine Hand auf ihre gelegt hatte. Er wusste auch nicht, wie er sich aus dieser Aktion herauswinden konnte. Er wusste aber gar nicht, ob er sich da überhaupt wieder herauswinden wollte.

Er würde ja sehen, was daraus wurde…

_-__Einige Stunden später, House' Wohnung-_

Es war 19:30, doch House war schon mit allem fertig. Vor allem mit den Nerven. Er hatte die gesamte Wohnung so intensiv aufgeräumt und geputzt, als wollte er „Monk" imitieren. Warum, war ihm nicht ganz klar. Eigentlich war ihm gar nichts klar. Außer, dass er sich eingestehen musste, dass er gut aussah. Seine schwarze Hose und auch das weiße Hemd hatte er tadellos glattgebügelt. Die Frisur – na ja, sie sah eben aus wie immer. Er hatte sich sogar die Fingernägel geschnitten. Es war albern und es ärgerte ihn, dass er sich anstellte, als käme gleich die Frau seines Lebens zu Besuch. Ein Gedanke, den er sehr schnell wieder verdrängte. Er sah sich erneut in seiner Wohnung um. Es sah fast so aus, als wohnte hier niemand. Oder als ob die Bewohner im Urlaub waren, alles stand aufgeräumt an seinem Platz. Es wirkte leblos und ausladend. Also schmiss er ein Buch auf den Tisch, die Tagesdecke auf dem Sofa breitete er wieder unordentlich aus, verrückte hier und da noch ein paar Dinge – und schon gefiel es ihm besser.

Es war zwar äußerst irrelevant, wie seine Wohnung aussah, da er Cameron zum Essen ausführen wollte, aber dennoch legte er Wert darauf, dass sich ihr Bild von seiner Wohnung nicht verschlechterte. Sie hatte sie bei ihrem letzter Besuch zwecks ihrer Kündigung zwar nur kurz gesehen, aber ein paar Sekunden reichen ja bekanntlich für den ersten Eindruck.

Bis um 19:55 Uhr vertrieb House sich die Zeit mit Fernsehgucken, allerdings zappte er nur unruhig hin und her. Als es klingelte, wollte er erst gar nicht aufstehen. Dann rang er sich doch noch durch. Als er die Tür öffnete, wurde er doch sehr überrascht: Cameron stand vor ihm, in ein schickes, aber auch schlichtes schwarzes Klein gehüllt, mit drei mittelgroßen Pappkartons auf den Armen. Sie grinste. „Guten Abend, Boss." House schaute verdutzt und machte die Tür weiter auf. Cameron trat in die Wohnung, schaute sich kurz suchend um und ging dann in seine Küche. House schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, schloss die Tür und folgte ihr. Dass sie Essen mitgebracht hatte, hatte er schon am Geruch bemerkt. Genau wie die Tatsache, dass ihm ihr Duft gefiel. Aber das hatte er ja auch vorher schon gewusst…oder nicht?

„Ihrer Figur nach zu urteilen nehme ich an, dass wir nach dieser Mahlzeit nicht noch essen gehen werden?" Er sah sie fragend an, Cameron musste leise lachen. „Naja, geplant hatte ich das nicht." – „Okay." Er kam auf sie zu, stellte sich direkt neben sie und öffnete die Pappkartons. Er besah sich die Speisen und drehte sich dann zu Cameron. „Ich möchte ein Spiel mit Ihnen spielen." Sein Gegenüber schaute verdutzt drein. „Ich spiele Ober, also bringe ich Ihnen gleich das Essen. Inzwischen spielen Sie…na ja, irgendeine Person, die sich in meiner Wohnung umschaut. Toll was? Macht riesigen Spaß, versprochen." Cameron lachte und schüttelte den Kopf, dann verließ sie die Küche.

House sah ihr nach. Sie hatte seine Planung ganz schön durcheinandergeschmissen. Aber dafür sah sie fantastisch aus. Er wandte sich grinsend den Schachteln zu.

Zugegeben: Er freute sich auf den kommenden Abend.

--

_Kurze Anmerkung: Ich habe die letzten Kapitel dieses Story überarbeitet und die längst nicht mehr aktuellen Anmerkungen vor bzw. nach den Chaps rausgenommen (die Story ist schon ein wenig älter). Außerdem habe ich das Layout ein klein wenig überarbeitet._

_Und noch was: Ich bin auch nur ein Mensch, Reviews erfreuen mich ._


	7. Chapter 7

_Gleiche Zeit, House Wohnung_

Er überlegte. Das Essen war unkonventionell: Chickenwings, Spaghetti, Salat – jeweils eine große Portion. Dazu würde er Wein servieren müssen, denn außer Wasser hatte er nur noch Sekt. Und den konnte man, wenn überhaupt, erst später trinken. Es gab ja im Grunde auch nichts zum Anstoßen. Er fragte sich, wieso er heute eigentlich den Sekt gekauft hatte. Ganz im Gegensatz zu den Erdbeeren fand er dafür keinen Grund (was keiner wusste: House liebte Erdbeeren). Also würde er als Nachtisch irgendetwas mit Erdbeeren servieren, etwas besseres fiel ihm nicht ein und auch wenn, es gab sonst nichts, was er zubereiten könnte.

House deckte den Tisch mit Platzdeckchen, Tellern, Besteck, Servietten, einem Kerzenleuchter (mit Kerzen drin natürlich) und wenigen kleinen Teelichtern. Ja, er mochte auch dezentes Licht. Das musste zwar nicht unbedingt von Kerzen kommen, aber ihm bot sich nun einmal diese passende Gelegenheit.

Das Essen füllte er in drei große Schüsseln, welche er ebenfalls auf den Tisch stellte. Kurz darauf folgten zwei Weingläser. „Hm...wenn Sie wollen, können Sie sich ruhig schon setzen." Er sah Cameron freundlich an, diese nickte lächelnd und bewegte sich in Richtung Esstisch. House dagegen ging zurück in die Küche, wo er sich ein Tuch über den Unterarm legte und wie ein Kellner mit der Weinflasche zum Tisch stolzierte. Cameron grinste. „Ihr Wein, Madame." Während House einschenkte tauschten die beiden einen amüsierten Blick aus. Nachdem er seine Pflichten als Ober erfüllt hatte, nahm auch er Platz. Er besaß sogar die Freundlichkeit, Cameron das Essen aufzutragen, eben soviel, wie er dachte, dass sie essen wollen würde. Wie sich herausstellen sollte, hatte er sehr gut abgeschätzt.

Nachdem auch House Essen auf dem Teller hatte, wünschte man sich einen guten Appetit und begann zu kosten. Cameron sprach als Erste: „Mh, besser, als ich befürchtet hatte." House lachte leise. Es schmeckte ihm. Das hätte es sicherlich auch getan, wenn es Pommes einer Fast-Food-Kette gewesen wären, die tagelang in ranzigem Fett geschwommen hatten. Wahrscheinlich schmeckte es ihm aber tatsächlich und nicht nur aufgrund der Tatsache, dass er das Essen mit Cameron teilen durfte.

Cameron schmeckte es sicherlich auch doppelt so gut, als es ohnehin getan hätte, weil sie mit ihrem Chef speiste. Die Idee, Essen mitzubringen, war ihr auf der Hinfahrt gekommen. Da sie ohnehin viel zu früh dran gewesen war, hielt sie bei einem beliebten Schnellimbiss und ließ sich das Essen zubereiten. Ihr war klar, dass House sie eigentlich hatte ausführen wollen, aber ihr gefiel der Gedanke, mit ihm allein zu sein, um Längen besser.

Sie war sehr erleichtert. Der Abend lief bislang sehr viel lockerer, als sie befürchtet hatte. House war...anders. Total anders. Aber…schön anders. Sie freute sich sehr, dass er so freundlich war. Verhältnismäßig betrachtet. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sich von diesem Abend versprechen durfte oder sollte, aber es wäre ihr schon sehr zur Freude, wenn er einfach so bleiben würde, wie er bislang verlaufen war.

„Was ist eigentlich mit dem aufgeschreckten Wombat los? Er ist in letzter Zeit so ruhig." Cameron wurde von House Worten völlig aus ihrem Gedankengang gerissen und musste aus irgendeinem Grund unheimlich über House Wortwahl lachen. Sie war es ja gewohnt, dass House Chase gelegentlich als Wombat bezeichnete, aber damit hatte sie jetzt wirklich nicht gerechnet. Sie lachte so herzlich, dass House nicht essen konnte. Es war zu schön, um sich durch das Essen ablenken zu lassen. Er schluckte amüsiert seinen letzten Bissen runter, welcher sich bedauerlicherweise mit einem aufkommenden Lacher paarte, sodass House sich ganz ungemein verschluckte. Er lief rot an, dann kam ein ganzer Hustenschwall herangedonnert. Cameron hielt inne, sah ihren Chef mit vor Lachen tränenden Augen an und musste feststellen, dass sein hochrotes Gesicht sie nicht gerade dazu brachte, weniger amüsiert zu sein. Sein Hustenanfall nahm jedoch sehr...drastische Züge an, also stand sie schnell auf und klopfte House (nun gar nicht mehr so amüsiert) heftig auf den Rücken. Nach drei Hieben zeigte ihre Aktion Wirkung: House kam wieder zu Atem. Ohne es wahrzunehmen beließ die junge Frau ihre Hand auf der Schulter ihres Chefs und sah ihn prüfend an. „Alles in Ordnung?" Ihr blickte ein rotes Augenpaar entgegen. „Ja, jetzt schon." Cameron grinste und setzte sich wieder. House räusperte sich. „Frauen sind ungemein tückisch." Ein fragender Blick war die Antwort darauf. „Erst bringen sie einen fast um und dann wollen sie unbedingt Abhilfe schaffen. Ich habe Sie durchschaut. Aber vergessen Sie es, sie bekommen keine Gehaltserhöhung." Er lächelte ihr zu. Eine Weile aßen die beiden weiter, bis Cameron das Gespräch wieder aufnahm: „Was mit Chase los ist weiß ich jedenfalls nicht. Mir ist gar nicht aufgefallen, dass er anders wäre." – „Doch. Er ist ziemlich still und in sich gekehrt." Sie wirkte überrascht. „Sie sind sehr viel aufmerksamer, als man denken würde."

Es wurden bedeutungsvolle Blicke ausgetauscht.


	8. Chapter 8

[_Gleiche Zeit, gleicher Ort_

Es dauerte nicht lange und beide hatten ihre Teller schweigend geleert. Ganz entgegen der Erwartungen beider, wirkte die Stille nicht unangenehm, sondern sehr atmosphärisch. „On Saturday Afternoons in 1963" von Rickie Lee Jones wirkte dabei stark mit.

„Nachtisch?" House sah Cameron erwartungsvoll an. „Sie haben etwas vorbereitet?" Zwei funkelnde grüne Augen sahen ihn überrascht an. Er musste lächeln. „Nein. Ich improvisiere. Mögen Sie Erdbeeren?" Sie nickte. „Schlagsahne?" Sie nickte wieder. „Gut." House stand auf und ging in die Küche. Cameron drehte ihrerseits „None Of Us Are Free" von Solomon Burke etwas lauter auf und folgte ihrem Vorgesetzten. House hatte die Erdbeeren bereits zusammen mit der Sahne aus dem Kühlschrank geholt. Auch der Zucker stand schon bereit. Cameron stellte sich neben ihn und sah ihm neugierig zu, wie er sich ans Werk machte. House drehte sich zu ihr und sah sie fragend an. „Wer weiß, wann ich meinen Chef das nächste Mal in seiner Küche hantieren sehe?" Sie zwinkerte. „Nein, eigentlich möchte ich Ihnen zur Hand gehen." – „Sie sind zwar Gast, aber ich lasse mir dennoch gerne Arbeit abnehmen. Sie könnten sich auf die Suche nach kleinen Schüsseln begeben." Gesagt, getan. Cameron öffnete hier und da ein paar Schränke, während House die Sahne schlug. Als er damit fertig war, hatte Cameron auch die zwei Schüsseln neben die Erdbeeren gestellt und sah House nun dabei zu, wie er Honig herausholte und davon etwas zwischen Daumen und Zeigfinger zerrieb. Ihr erstaunter Blick wurde mit einem Zwinkern quittiert. Mit der anderen Hand streute House etwas Zucker auf die Arbeitsplatte. Nun strich er beide Schüsseln am Rand rundherum mit Honig ein und drehte den Rand dann einmal komplett durch den Zucker, sodass dieser haften blieb und eine schöne Verzierung abgab. Ähnlich wie bei Cocktails, nur dass hier kein Getränk, sondern Erdbeeren folgten. Anschließend häufte er oben noch etwas Schlagsahne an und ging dann mit beiden Schüsseln voran ins Wohnzimmer. Er entschied sich diesmal allerdings nicht für den Esstisch, sondern die Couch. Auf der noch immer die „unordentlich" ausgebreitete Tagesdecke lag.

Cameron griff sich die Decke. Ihr Kleid sah zwar zauberhaft aus, aber warm war es nun wirklich nicht. Sie kuschelte sich darin ein und setzte sich neben House, welcher ihr eine Schüssel Erdbeeren reichte. „Danke." Er wurde mit einem Lächeln belohnt. Diesmal lobte House das Essen als Erster. Besonders die Sahne. Natürlich interessiert es Gregory House nicht, dass Eigenlob stinkt.

„Haben Sie denn eine Vermutung, was mit Robert los ist?" Cameron aß genüsslich ihre Erdbeeren und sah ihren Chef dabei erwartungsvoll an. „Hmmm…" House bedachte sie mit einem abschätzenden Blick, dann fuhr er fort: „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich behaupten, dass Sie dem Jungen ordentlich den Kopf verdreht haben." Cameron hörte auf zu kauen. Ihr Blick enthielt eine Mischung aus Unglaubwürdigkeit und Entsetzen. „Naja, so, wie er Sie ansieht. Es ist ja auch kein Wunder." Noch viel mehr Unglaubwürdigkeit. House räusperte sich.

War er verlegen? Hatte er grade wirklich gesagt, dass es kein Wunder sei, dass Männer sich in Cameron vergucken? Nun ja, dass er sie extrem hübsch fand, das wusste sie ja schon ewig.

Auch Cameron räusperte sich jetzt. „Wie meinen Sie das?" Er musste sich retten. „Sie sind nun einmal extrem gutaussehend. Man muss schon blind sein, um das nicht zu merken. Aber das wussten Sie ja bereits." House flüchtete sich zur Stereo-Anlage, denn die CD hatte soeben ihr letztes Lied auslaufen lassen. Während er krampfhaft überlegte, zu welchem Thema er wechseln konnte, grinste Cameron auf der Couch vor sich hin und widmete sich gutgelaunt wieder ihren Erdbeeren.

Plötzlich hatte House eine Idee. Entweder war sie unglaublich dumm oder unglaublich gut. Er würde es ja merken. „Tanzen Sie gerne?" Cameron runzelte die Stirn, drehte sich dann ganz langsam um und sah über die Lehne hinweg House an. „Ähm…ja, eigentlich schon." Ihre Antwort klang etwas irritiert. „Und uneigentlich?" Sie lachte. „Auch." – „Gut." Ihr Chef schaltete die Stereo-Anlage aus, schnappte sich die Simply Red DVD „Cuba!" und ging zum DVD Player, der unter dem Fernseher stand. Während er die DVD einlegte und sich um die Dolby Einstellungen kümmerte, musterte Cameron ihren hockenden Chef in aller Ruhe. ‚Jesus, what a man!', war alles, was ihr durch den Kopf ging.

House ließ den Fernseher ausgeschaltet, es sollte ja nur der Klang wirken. Die Fernbedienung steckte er sich in die Hosentasche. Er drehte sich um, sah Cameron ernst an und reichte ihr seine Hand. Sie schluckte ihren letzten Happen mit einer Mischung aus Vorfreude und Bauchschmerzen hinunter, dann nahm sie seine Hand. Zusammen bewegten sie sich zu einer freien Stelle im Zimmer, als auch schon „A Song For You" begann:

„I've been so many places in my life and time  
I've sung a lot of songs I've made some bad rhymes   
I've acted out my life in stages  
With ten thousand people watching  
But we're alone now and I'm singing this song to you

I know your image of me is what I hope to be  
I've treated you unkindly but darlin' can't you see  
There's no one more important to me  
Baby can't you see through me  
Cause we're alone now and I'm singing this song to you

You taught me precious secrets of the truth withholding nothing  
You came out in front when I was hiding  
Now I'm so much better and if my words don't come together   
Listen to the melody cause my love is in there hiding

I love you in a place where there's no space or time  
I love you for my life, you're a friend of mine  
And when my life is over   
Remember when we were together  
We were alone and I was singing this song to you

We were alone and I was singing this song to you…"

Cameron legte ihre rechte Hand in die von House, die andere platzierte sie auf seiner Schulter. House schmiss seinen Stock achtlos auf den Boden und legte seine rechte Hand auf Camerons Hüfte, die andere Hand hielt ja bereits Camerons. Cameron wusste, dass das eine holprige Angelegenheit werden würde mit House' Bein, aber sie war deswegen kein bisschen verunsichert. Überhaupt fühlte sich das alles viel zu natürlich an.

House seinerseits war auch nicht besonders nervös. Vielleicht ein bisschen. Ein kleines bisschen. Das lag aber sicher an seinem Bein. Vielleicht aber auch nicht.

Als Sänger Mick schließlich die ersten wunderbaren Töne von sich gab, begann das ungewöhnliche Pärchen schließlich auch langsam und taktvoll zu tanzen. Der Abstand war gebührend, was es House nicht leicht machte. Also sorgte er dafür, dass es ihm leichter fiel und zog Cameron zu sich. Das Grinsen auf beiden Gesichtern war in etwa mit dem vergleichbar, welches man schon einmal gesehen hatte, als beide auf House' Motorrad gesessen hatten.

Außer der Tatsache, dass dieser Abend nicht mit einer Motorradfahrt enden sollte…


	9. Chapter 9

[_Noch immer House' Wohnung, gleiche Zeit_

Sie tanzten das ganze Lied hindurch, danach schaltete House zu „Stars".

„_Anyone who ever held you  
Would tell you the way Im feeling  
Anyone who ever wanted you  
Would try to tell you what I feel inside  
The only thing I ever wanted  
Was the feeling that you aint faking  
The only one you ever thought about  
Wait a minute cant you see that i_

_I wanna fall from the stars  
Straight into your arms  
I I feel you  
I hope you comprehend_

_For the man who tried to hurt you  
Hes explaining the way Im feeling  
For all the jealousy I caused you  
States the reason why Im trying to hide  
As for all the things you taught me  
It sends my future into clearer dimensions  
Youll never know how much you hurt me  
Stay a minute cant you see that i_

_I wanna fall from the stars  
Straight into your arms  
I I feel you  
I hope you comprehend_

_Too many hearts are broken  
A lovers promise never came with a maybe  
So many words are left unspoken  
The silent voices are driving me crazy  
As for all the pain you caused me  
Making up could never be your intention  
Youll never know how much you hurt me  
Stay cant you see that i_

_I wanna fall from the stars  
Straight into your arms  
I I feel you  
I hope you comprehend_."

Der Song gab ihnen Zeit, ihre Positionen so anzupassen, dass House sein Gewicht auf das gesunde Bein verlagern konnte und die Nähe nicht mehr so gezwungen wirkte.

Cameron liebte diesen Song. Sie hatte selber eine Weile Simply Red gehört, doch diese Zeit war irgendwann vorbei gegangen. Umso mehr freute sie sich nun.

Sie tanzten, als hätten sie nie etwas anderes getan. Es wirkte ungemein…normal. Auch nach Ende des Liedes bewegten sie sich noch immer sachte und Cameron musste darüber lächeln, wie House geschickt versuchte, zum nächsten, langsamen Song zu schalten.

Spannend wartete er immer wieder den Liedanfang ab, um zu schauen, ob es der richtige Song war, denn der Fernseher war ja aus und er kannte die Playlist (noch) nicht auswendig.

Als er endlich bis „Fairground" geschaltet hatte (was immerhin 14 Lieder von „Stars" entfernt lag) und Mick seine Stimme erhoben hatte, klingelte sein Handy auf der Fensterbank. Er verdrehte genervt die Augen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Dann sah er Cameron an. „Hören Sie irgendwas? Außer der Musik natürlich." Sie grinste. „Nein, nichts." Das Klingeln hörte auf. Als das Lied grade mit seinem imposanten, laut und schnell einsetzenden Hauptteil begann (Cameron und House hatten sich körperlich gerade wieder angenähert und der Tanz sollte nun etwas schneller laufen), klingelte das Haustelefon. Beide hielten inne, was nun zur schnellen Musik total unpassend kam. Das Telefon anstarrend lagen sie sich sozusagen in den Armen. „Sie sollten drangehen. Es scheint wichtig zu sein." House nickte nur und ging zum Telefon. Die Nummer kannte er. Es war Stacy. Er ging zur nächstgelegenen Wand und riss das Telefonkabel aus der Wand. Dann humpelte er zur Fensterbank und schaltete sein Handy aus, auf dem natürlich ein Anruf in Abwesenheit aufgeführt wurde: Stacy.

„Was ist los?" – „Ein ungeliebter Gesprächspartner." Cameron runzelte die Stirn, doch House ging nicht darauf ein, sondern vollzog nur eine wegwischende Handbewegung. „Noch am Tanzen interessiert?" Er sah die junge Frau fragend an. „Natürlich." Sie hob einladend ihre Hände, die er ohne zu zögern ergriff. Da das Lied sich ohnehin gleich dem Ende zuneigen würde, schaltete er zum letzten durch:

„_If you don't know me by now  
You will never never never know me_

_All the things  
That we've been through  
You should understand me  
Like I understand you  
Now girl I know the difference  
Between right and wrong  
I ain't gonna do nothing  
To break up our happy home  
Don't get so excited  
When I come home  
A little late at night  
Cos we only act like children  
When we argue fuss and fight_

_If you don't know me by now  
You will never never never know me_

_We've all got our  
Own funny moods  
I've got mine,  
Woman you've got yours too  
Just trust in me like I trust in you  
As long as we've been together  
It should be so easy to do  
Just get yourself together  
Or we might as well say goodbye  
What good is a love affair  
When you can't see eye to eye_

_If you don't know me by now  
You will never  
Never never know me_"

Es war ein erstklassiger Schmusesong oder zumindest einer, der sich zum kuscheligen Tanz eignete. Mick begann zu singen und während House sich noch fragte, ob der Text nicht viel zu schnulzig war, lehnte sich ein Kopf an seine Schulter und zwei Arme legten sich um ihn. Er war so überrascht, dass er beinahe stehen geblieben wäre. Er sah auf Camerons Haare und mussten lächeln. Ja, es gefiel ihm.

Cameron ihrerseits war es, ganz entgegen ihrer Erwartung, nicht schwer gefallen, ihrem Chef näher zu treten. Irgendwie kam es instinktiv: Sie wollte es und hielt es für passend. Passend zum Lied und passend zur Situation. Es war ihr ganz gleich, wer angerufen hatte, sie war froh über House' Reaktion. Sie fühlte, dass auch er sie umarmte, seine rechte Hand lag unter ihren Schulterblättern, die andere etwas weiter unten (Nein, nicht so weit! Was ihr immer alle denkt, also ehrlich!). Sie warf einen vorsichtigen Blick nach oben, House hatte die Augen geschlossen. Sie tat es ihm gleich.

Rhythmisch bewegten die beiden Körper sich miteinander, bis das Lied schließlich langsam ausklang und der große Applaus losbrach. Die beiden hoben ihre Köpfe gleichzeitig und lächelten sich an. House hätte Cameron gerne übers Haar gestreichelt und sie geküsst. Aber er fand, dass der Zeitpunkt dafür nicht der richtige war. Und auch, dass _er_ nicht der richtige dafür war. Er wollte den schönen Abend nicht durch überstürztes Handeln zunichte machen. Cameron selbst sah das sehr ähnlich.

Irgendwann schaltete House den DVD-Player aus und machte einen kleinen Schritt zurück. Die Stille würde gleich unangenehm werden. „Irgendeine Idee, wie man die peinliche Stille umgehen kann?" Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sah Cameron an. Sie schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und setzte sich wieder auf die Couch. Ihre Erdbeeren waren mittlerweile zwar aufgeweicht, aber noch immer köstlich. House setzte sich zu ihr und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Es lief eine sehr unterhaltsame Sketchsendung.

Zwanzig Minuten später hatte Cameron sich an die rechte Seite ihres Chefs gelehnt, welcher seinen rechten Arm auf der Lehne des Sofas positioniert hatte. Die Decke hatten sie über sich ausgebreitet und lachten sehr herzlich über den grade gelaufenen Spot. Als die Werbung einsetzte, sah Cameron House an und lächelte.

‚_Mein Gott, sie ist einfach zu schön._'

House legte vorsichtig seinen Arm um ihre Schultern und zwinkerte ihr zu. Seine Angestellte zwinkerte zurück, lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und musste feststellen, dass ihr Werbung noch nie so gut gefallen hatte.

Nach weiteren zwanzig Minuten war die Sketchshow vorüber und Cameron und House wechselten amüsierte Blicke. House warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. Viertel nach zehn. Er wollte nicht, dass Cameron ging. Aber nachdem sie einen Blick auf ihre eigene Uhr geworfen hatte, wusste er, dass sie genau dies gleich tun würde. „Es ist spät. Ich will morgen früh aufstehen." – „Ja." Er wusste nicht, was er sonst sagen sollte. Cameron streckte sich genüsslich, was House lächeln ließ, denn er freute sich, dass sie sich bei ihm so wohl fühlte. Sie stand auf, nahm ihre Tasche und ging dann zum Garderobenhaken, um sich ihren Mantel anzuziehen. House seinerseits war aufgestanden und hatte die Hand auf der Türklinke liegen. Cameron drehte sich zu ihm. Er wollte nicht, dass sie ging. Aber dennoch öffnete er die Tür. Cameron trat hinaus, blieb ihm Türrahmen stehen, und sah ihren Chef an. Dann stellte sie sich langsam auf die Zehenspitzen und wie in Zeitlupe legte sie ihre Lippen auf seine. „Gute Nacht, House.", hauchte sie. Er sah sie wie benebelt an. „Gute Nacht.", kam es leise zurück.


End file.
